How do you make your coffee?
by Awkwardsilence512
Summary: Laura ends up making coffee for Ross. One-shot series. FLUFF!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know it hasn't been THAT long, but I've really missed writing for you. Honestly, I get my self into a lot of crap because I read and write too much. Oh well, It's my pride and joy. Anyway, this is the first of my series of one shots until I post the sequel for my last story, "The Bet". I hope you enjoy them!xD**

* * *

"Rydel! Do you want some fucking coffee?!" I called out to my best friend.

"No, you stupid bitch!" She replied.

Okay, I know what you all are thinking. Why the hell are "best friends" talking to each other like that? Well for one, we're completely fucking insane together. Second reason? Well... there isn't a second reason. Rydel and I are what you call... I don't know.

Anyway, we've known each other since elementary school. Were we always friends? ….No. She was (and always has been) the popular girl everyone loved. I wasn't so lucky.

You see, Laura Marano wasn't always a girl people thought of as "perfect". I'm not ashamed to admit, I used to be a complete nerdy, geek. All of it. No kidding, I had braces, glasses, terrible wardrobe, and I was fucking weird. My imaginary boyfriend, Chad, really topped it off. I'm the same person, just more stable and... better looking. I'm still weird and that's just not changing.

"Well I made some, slut. I figured if I asked, it wouldn't be considered rude that I already went through your whole kitchen." I responded.

"Hey, Ross was just saying he wanted some coffee. Can you go make him some please?"

She asked, politely.

"Yeah, it's cool."

I went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, then walked down the hallway to Ross' room.

"You said you wanted some coffee right?" I said as I walked in.

"Yeah but you didn't have to make it for me, I was just about to go make it myself. But thanks." He took a sip, and immediately spit it out.

"What's wrong?!"

"I'm guessing you didn't put anything in this...? Like creamer or sugar..?" He asked.

"I-I didn't know how you liked your coffee..."

"...Come here." Ross said as he got up, and walked to the kitchen with the beverage in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I said, following him into the kitchen.

"Showing you how to make coffee that won't kill a helpless old lady."

And with that, he poured it down the sink.

"What did you do that for?!" I asked, shocked, and angry.

"Step #1, get rid of the failure." He started laughing and went to get another cup.

"What are you laughing at.?" I asked, irritated.

He looked back at me and said, "Your mouth is still open."

I quickly shut my mouth, but it only made him laugh more.

"Douche bag."

"I maybe a douche bag, but I can make a drink."

He said, smirking cockily. Even though I hate when he does that stupid grin, I can't help the few seconds that the same grin, can make me melt into a nervous mess.

"Um... uh.."

"And that's how you do it." He said randomly.

"W-What?"

"The coffee... I'm done. Taste it." He said, holding a cup to my nose.

I grabbed it and took a sip.

"Mmm, this is the best coffee I've ever had in my entire life!" I said, wondering how he made it taste so good in a matter of 2 minutes.

"It's my mom's special recipe. She can make the best lattes."

I sat up on the counter while he kept talking.

"She used to always make stuff for us, Rydel and my other brothers, before she left."

"Where did she go?" I asked, wondering why the room felt so hot all of a sudden.

"She was originally just going to the store. But it was really slippery on the road because of the black ice. One wrong turn and... she died as soon as the car drove into a hospital. Ironic huh?"

"...I'm so sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. I shouldn't have ruined the moment with my sob story." He said, looking down.

I hopped off the counter, and walked towards him.

"Look at me."

He was reluctant at first, but eventually looked at me with his beautiful eyes. They had gold flecks all around them and seemed endless. For a second I was lost, but eventually, gained back my train of thought.

"Your mom was a wonderful woman. She's probably... baking amazing cookies in the sky." I said. It was kinda corny, but I guess it worked since Ross laughed anyway.

"And she likes it when you laugh, so keep doing that, even when you feel horrible. Do it for her, and for me. I love when you laugh too." I said, looking at him for a long time. His face started inching closer to mine, until our lips finally met.

It was... soft and gentle. More than anything, it was perfect. Like it should have happened years ago.

When we parted, I felt empty. My fingers made their way up to my lips, to feel in the

emptiness.

Ross seemed to have the same reaction because of how his eyes were still closed.

"Wow..." Was all I could say.

"Well... I can honestly say, the coffee tasted better on your lips than in the actual cup."

He said.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

We both jumped and spread apart as we turned around to see Rydel.

"So... you enjoyed your coffee, Ross?" She asked, arms crossed.

He looked at me, then back at her and sighed.

"Honestly? It was the best coffee I've ever had in my entire life."


End file.
